


The Songbird

by kaeorin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, this is just straight-up porn really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeorin/pseuds/kaeorin
Summary: Imagine Thorin tying a ponytail before going down on you, because his hair gets in the way. (From the lovely tumblog imaginexhobbit.)





	

You thought you were alone. You were sitting at the table, working on a very important, very intricate little bead, and, because you thought you were alone, you had allowed yourself to sing. You'd started out humming to yourself: first a jaunty little nonsense melody that made you smile to yourself, which then transformed into a cheerful song you remembered from your childhood, which finally turned into full-on singing complete with lyrics made up as you went along. Of course, you were careful not to let yourself get too carried away--this was delicate work, after all, and much more important than amusing yourself in song.

“You sound so beautiful when you sing.”

Though the voice was unmistakable, it was also unexpected. The shock nearly made you drop the stone you were working on. You turned around in your seat to scowl at your husband.

“Thorin, you scared me half to death.”

“My deepest apologies.” But he didn't look particularly apologetic. No, he looked...amused. Though much of the time his face seemed naturally stony, the corners of his lips always turned up a certain way when he looked at you. Even now it made your cheeks flush with color. “Would you have preferred I listened from the shadows?”

“I would have preferred you to announce yourself before creeping up behind me.” But your words held no annoyance, only amusement. You turned back around to continue your work. “But of course the king-under-the-mountain must always lurk in the dark.”

When he moved to stand behind you, he seemed to make a show of walking very loudly. The first stomp made you flinch, but each subsequent footstep only made your smile grow. No one else saw this side of the king. No one else got to tease him. He teased no one else. 

“Have you finished for the day?” It seemed incredibly early for him to be anywhere but the meeting-room. A king's work was never done, least of all a king faced with the monumental task of rebuilding the kingdom from practically nothing. The silence coming from behind you spoke volumes. You groaned. “Balin will have your head.”

“He shall have to catch me first. And none would dare pull me away from the loving arms of my queen.”

You thought about telling him you'd not be covering for him this time, but you both knew that was untrue. So you said nothing, and continued to fiddle with the bead. Before long, you felt a gentle tug on your hair. “What's this?”

“This is a bead your nephew asked me to make. Did you know he's got his eye on someone?” Kili had all but fallen on his knees before you not three nights ago, begging you to craft a special bead for him. Or, more accurately, for a girl. 'It's got to be perfect because she's perfect,' he'd said. 'So it has to be yours. Please won't you make me something?' The scoundrel knew just how to combine flattering words and those wide pleading eyes of his to get you to do what he wanted. In truth, you hadn't minded terribly. You enjoyed working with metals and gems, and these days it wasn't often that you got the opportunity.

“Aye,” he said. He stooped to rest his chin on your shoulder and slid his arms around you. “But I was talking about your hair.”

Oh. “It's just a pony tail.” You swished your head back and forth a few times, trying to smack him with the ends of your hair. “My eyes, like the rest of me, aren't as young as they used to be. I keep having to lean closer to see what I'm doing, so I tied my hair back to keep it out of the way.”

It was as innocent as a comment could be, but if you had turned around at that very moment, you might have seen the way Thorin's eyes had flashed with realization—and then hunger.

***

Later that night, you had only just finished dressing for bed when Thorin strode through the door. He didn't speak, but you noted the way his eyes traveled the length of your body. There was something about his gaze that could make a simple silken shift feel like the most attractive scrap of clothing in all of Middle Earth. When at last he met your eyes, you smiled at him.

“Are you finished now? I thought—”

But he didn't give you time to finish your sentence. He closed the distance between you and pulled you even more firmly against his body, slanting his mouth across yours. He stole your breath. He kissed you deeply, fiercely, as though it had been years since he'd seen you last, instead of merely half a day. He growled, and the sound seemed to come from the very depths of his being. All you could do was clutch at the back of his neck and do your best to match his passion. 

He gripped your shift and yanked it up over your body, taking his lips away from yours for just long enough to rip the fabric up over your head. You felt him throw it away from the two of you, heard it hit the floor. The cool air of the room kissed your skin and made you shiver. You pressed even closer to your king. Still clutching at you, he walked you backwards until your knees hit the mattress. With a single gentle push, he sent you sprawling backwards, but followed right behind. He hungrily swallowed your yelp of surprise and only allowed you to turn your head away from him when he moved his mouth to your neck.

“What's gotten into you?” You gasped. He was sucking gently on the skin of your throat, his teeth nipping carefully every once in a while. You weren't complaining, but this was not entirely like your husband. He did not often kiss you like a predator. You were usually the aggressor in this kind of situation: even after all this time, he often seemed uncomfortable letting go of that aloofness of his. He cupped your breasts in his palms, massaging them before teasing your nipples with his thumbs. You breathed his name and arched into the touch.

“I've been thinking about this all afternoon.” His voice was dark and rich, his breath hot where it touched your ear. You shivered. “About you. And the way you sing.”

“Sing? I—” But your words cut off and became moans. His fingers had skimmed down your belly and plunged between your legs, where you were already hot and slick. Despite the fervor with which he'd been kissing you, he touched you lazily. His finger circled slowly and he continued to suckle at your throat.

“Just like that,” he growled. “All this time, you knew nothing of the ways in which I wanted you. The things I imagined. The ways I could take you. You would blush to hear even one, wouldn't you?”

“Mm-hmm.” You didn't trust your voice. If you tried to form words, they might turn into nothing more than base pleas for release. This was the power your husband wielded over you. Your only comfort was that you wielded the same power over him. He pressed his lips to yours again. Searching. He left you gasping and then, just when you felt your muscles tightening and that telltale flutter—his touch slipped away.

“The king is feeling cruel today,” you groaned. He chuckled and lifted himself to his knees above you. Though he was still fully clothed, his desire for you was clear. But rather than tugging off his tunic or sliding off of the bed so he could remove his trousers, he was...playing with his hair?

“Not cruel, love of mine, but curious. Trying something new.” He lowered his arms and spread them out as though presenting...something. Himself? You felt as though you were looking at him through a haze. You squinted, and—

“A pony tail?” You let your head fall back against the mattress. If Thorin had sneaked away from a meeting to come to your shared sleeping quarters and work you into this frenzy simply to show off a new hairstyle? Fili had better prepare for his coronation.

“A pony tail.” He slid off of you, onto his knees beside the bed, and gently pressed your legs apart. Ordinarily, you were all too eager to open yourself to him, but tonight you felt shy. “For too long now, my enjoyment of you has been plagued by my hair. When I lean in to taste you—” He did so now, a long, slow, sensuous movement that left you shuddering. “—It gets in the way.” He fastened his mouth onto you and sucked—gently, just enough to get you to arch your hips against him. 

Mahal, you could feel the way he was smiling. Your cheeks were flushed. You could not look your husband in his eyes. Something about the way he was speaking to you made you feel the way you'd felt early in your courting. Nervous. Giddy. You closed your eyes tightly and tried to focus on the way he was making you feel. His mouth was so gentle. Your hands came down to grip his hair. Harder. Please.

You hadn't realized you'd spoken the words aloud, not until he was chuckling against you. He slid his hands under your hips and gently tugged you closer to the edge of the bed. Closer to his mouth. “Look at me then. Watch me as I make you sing.” 

What could you do but oblige him? His eyes, dark and hungry, bored into yours even as he drove you closer and closer to the edge. When it finally happened, when you finally felt that perfect release at the hands (or mouth) of your husband, you had to tear your eyes away from him. You threw your head back against the mattress and sang out your pleasure for all to hear.

By the time your heartbeat returned to normal, he was holding you, scattering kisses across your shoulder and nipping your skin here and there. You took time to savor the moment, but before long, you were pulling yourself to your knees and helping Thorin into a sitting position.

“What—” He started, but it was your turn to interrupt him now. You reached for the tie that was holding his hair out of his face and gently slid it out of his hair. It didn't take long for him to realize what you were doing, and, when he did, a self-satisfied grin started to make its way across his face.

All this from a simple pony tail.


End file.
